


Gone

by hartchuuu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heart Attacks, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), byedt, how do you tag, i miss yall ;-;, im hate, ion even kno how to tag, shout out to snekz, so sorry for the ending, stan deoboyz asdfghjkl, we love hanlix/jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartchuuu/pseuds/hartchuuu
Summary: "I miss your scent. I miss your hair. I miss everything about you but I can't do anything because you're gone."





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> If you want sum music suggestion while reading this, play Gone by Jin. Tenkz. Stream bloom bloom by the boyz and miroh /raps iMmA lOoK bAcK;
> 
> Btw, I also published this on wattpad so yeah.

A black car arrived in front of a house. It's not actually a house but more like a school. It's where they privately teach how to play instruments.

A man in formal came out of the car and opened the door of the back seat. From it, a boy came out of the car. The man guided him up to the gate. The guard bowed to him but he just continued to walk as if he saw no one. He went in and a beautiful melody lingered through his ears. He stopped for a while but continued walking to where he is headed.

The boy, who was playing the piano, noticed the new commoner. He was mesmerized by him. He was staring at him by the transparent wall.

❝Focus!❞ The mentor said as he tap the stick he was holding in the piano creating a loud sound. 

The boy changed his gaze from the new commoner into the mentor, ❝I'm sorry.❞ and then he focused on playing the piano but he was still staring at the new commoner who sat at the seat near the door.

❝Mr. Son? Who is that? Is he new here?❞ He asked still playing the piano.

❝I'm a mentor not an information officer.❞ His mentor replied.

He sighed and continued on playing the piano. He didn't asked questions anymore because the answer of his mentor would be the same anyways.

—

Felix, who was playing the piano earlier, came out of the room as soon as his lessons has ended. He was carrying a small book and a small container with white-colored tablets inside it. He took one in his mouth. Felix saw the boy earlier, he was headed to the room where he went out. The boy just continued to walk as if he see no one around him. Felix stopped and asked his butler, who also stopped because he was following Felix, ❝Is he taking the same lessons as me?❞ as he point the boy with his index finger. ❝Continue to walk Mr. Lee.❞ His butler replied as he pushed Felix to force him to continue to walk towards the exit. ❝Hey! Don't push me!❞ He complains as turn into his back and continue to walk to the exit.

—

Days have passed. Felix stepped out of the silver car and his butler followed him. He bowed to the guard and the guard bowed to him as well. He came too early for his lessons so he sat at the seat where the new commoner sat when Felix first saw him. 

He heard the loud sound of a stick tapped so he looked inside the room to know who was being scolded. He saw the new commoner and their mentor inside the room. The boy was looking down while the mentor scolds him. He sat properly when the mentor walked out of the room. When the mentor was far away already, he once again looked at the boy. The boy was tapping the ground and he saw some candies that was at the floor. He called for his butler and asked, ❝That boy. . . Can't he see?❞ as he wave his hand in front of his face. The butler shushed him as a reply. 

He sneakily went inside the room even though he knew that he'll be scolded once their mentor sees him. He sat beside the boy who was practicing. The boy stopped as soon as he noticed the presence of the boy who sat beside him.

❝Who are you?❞ Jisung, the new commoner,  asked Felix. The latter didn't replied but instead he started playing the piano.

Jisung was amazed how Felix can play the piano with perfection. But he was familiar with the melody. He remembered, it was the melody that he heard when he first came there. It was the melody that he wanted to hear again and again.

Felix noticed that Jisung was enjoying the melody. He noticed the smile plastered on the latter's face. He also smiled knowing that Jisung liked how he played the piano. But he heard some footsteps and he knew it was the mentor. He stopped and quickly hid behind the piano.

The mentor went inside only to see Jisung smiling widely. He sighed and went out of the room once again. Felix peeked out to check if the mentor is gone already. But all he saw was Jisung cutely smiling.

He sat beside the boy again and asked, ❝What is your name?❞ and Jisung shyly answered, ❝Jisung. Han Jisung.❞ Felix smiled, ❝I'm Felix. Felix Lee.❞

—

The next day, Felix then again sneaked. He sat again beside Jisung and played the piano. But Felix started to feel pain in his chest. He stopped playing and he took the container that he always carry around everywhere he goes. He groaned because of the pain started to become more painful. He took one of the tablet inside his mouth and the pain started to fade.

❝What's happening?❞ Jisung asked, he was worried.

❝It's nothing.❞ Felix replied and took a candy from the jar that was placed in top of the piano. 

❝Ah Jisung.❞ Jisung opened his mouth slightly and Felix put the candy inside his mouth. His index touched Jisung's lips causing him and the latter to smile.

—

Weeks passed and the two was close already. Felix always plays for Jisung and he also teaches him. They were close even though they are forbidden to be.

❝Come Jisung, I'll bring you somewhere else.❞

Felix held his hand and helped him to walk. Felix let go of Jisung's hand to check if the guard was there but there was no one. He waved his hand to Jisung to signal him to come closer but then he remembered Jisung's situation. He once again held his hand and pulled him closer. Felix ran to the gate still holding the latter's hand to guide him. They successfully got out of the house and walked to the park near the place. Felix helped him to sit at the bench.

❝I really want to see you.❞ Jisung suddenly said as he touch Felix' face. His hand went to his hair. He swept through Felix' hair until his hand reached the latter's face. He was cupping his face with the both of his hands. ❝I wish I can see you. I wish it's possible. . . Even though it's not.❞ Jisung said. 

❝I will make it possible for you.❞ Felix said as he grab Jisung's hand.

❝How?❞ Jisung asked. But Felix smiled instead. He grabbed Jisung's hand and put it in his left chest, where his heart is.

Jisung smiled not knowing that Felix started to feel pain. Felix took the container out of his pocket with his right shaking hand. The pain was very painful but Felix managed to endure the pain so that Jisung won't notice.

Felix was startled when their mentor and butlers showed up. He dropped the container even before he take one. The butlers grabbed him with his two arms. He tried to fight but the pain become more painful every second. 

❝No! Let go of me! Jisung!❞ He shouted.

Jisung tapped the ground and he found the container that Felix owns. He held it tightly as he wave his hands in the air to find Felix but he was no where. He tried to follow Felix' shouts but it was fading already. 

Tears started to flow. He was worried. For the first time, he felt useless. His knees weakened and he fell to the ground. He sat there sobbing while he tightly hold the container. He heard some footsteps and he was hoping that it was Felix.

❝Felix? I-Is that you?❞ But it wasn't Felix who answered.

❝I'm sorry Jisung but we have to do this.❞ It was their mentor. 

—

❝He's getting worse everyday. I'm sorry but I don't think I can still do something with his condition.❞ The doctor said to Mr. Son, Felix' and Jisung's mentor.

He sighed and looked at Felix who was sleeping at the hospital bed. He pity the boy. Felix wasn't taking care of his self. He only take his medicine only when he feels pain. He had to take him from Jisung earlier for him to be brought to the hospital.

—

Days. Weeks. Months have passed. Jisung is still waiting for Felix to seat beside him again and play that melody that he loves to hear.

He always go to the piano room even if he has no piano lessons. He miss Felix. He miss him playing for him. He miss him taking him out to somewhere. He miss everything about him. He still have the container with him. He always carry it with him everywhere he go.

He was at the piano room. He wasn't playing the piano. He was just sitting at the sofa near it. He waits for Felix to play it. He hopes for Felix to play it. And at that exact time. At that exact place. A man entered the room. He's hand was bleeding but he ignored it. He was wearing a hospital gown.

Jisung smiled as soon as he played the instrument. What he hoped had come true. He heard that melody again. That melody that never failed to make him smile. That melody he loves to hear, especially that Felix is playing it. Yes, it was Felix. He escaped to the hospital and he immediately went there knowing that Jisung might be there. But he didn't saw Jisung because he was at the dark part of the room. And besides, his vision started to blur because blood doesn't stop flowing from his hand. He also feels that his consciousness is starting to fade.

Felix' vision became black and his head fell into the piano creating a low tune sound that made Jisung worry. The mentor went to the piano room as soon as he received the news that Felix escaped the hospital. He knew that Felix might come there because of Jisung and he wasn't wrong. He immediately called the butler and they carried Felix to the car to bring him back to the hospital.

The mentor saw Jisung. Tears are falling from his eyes. He sighed and removed his glasses. He sat and started playing the piano not minding the blood, the blood from Felix' hand earlier. He finished the song and he saw how Jisung smiled again.

—

❝Are you ready Mr. Han?❞ The doctor asked Jisung and replied with a nod.

The doctor started to remove the bandage that was around his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked couple of times. His vision started to become more clearer. He can now finally see. But Felix wasn't there anymore.

❝Can you see now Jisung?❞ The doctor asked. Jisung nodded as a reply. He checked Jisung's eyes and smiled.

❝You are perfectly fine. Your vision is now back permanently.❞

Jisung looked around and he saw their mentor. 

❝Can I s-see him?❞ Jisung managed to ask even though he almost choked his words. 

The mentor nodded and walked to the table near Jisung's bed. He took the frame with a photo of an unfamiliar guy in it. He handed it to Jisung.

❝I wish I was able to see you. You fulfilled your promise but you weren't here anymore.❞ A tear fell from his eyes when he remembered Felix's promise to him. 

❝I wish I knew that this was your plan. I regret saying that to you that day. I regret saying that I want to see you. It's my fault that you're not here anymore. It's all my fault. I wish you didn't had the chance to know me. I wish I didn't answered your question that time. How I wish I can turn back time.❞ He cried to Felix' picture. 

❝He left a letter to you.❞ His mentor handed a white envelope. He opened it and cried harder when he read the letter.

—

Jisung, 

Hi! I'm sorry if I'm not there anymore. Please don't blame yourself. I want you to see the beauty of life. I want you to meet your future partner, that is not me for sure. I want you to live your life to the fullest. Please don't waste this chance, okay? I wish I can see you when you can see already. But that's impossible because I was the one who donated my eyes to you. Haha. Take care of my eyes okay? I used that to see your beauty everytime we were together. I have a lot of memories with that. But now you can make new memories with my eyes. Don't worry about me! Bye bye Jisung. Bye bye my squirrel. I will always love you.

Felix.

—

He hugged the letter and the frame as he sob. What Felix said is what he will do. He don't want to waste his sacrifice.

—

❝Jisung! Let's go already!❞

❝Coming!❞

❝Why are you so excited Lee Minho? Geez.❞

❝Sorry Jisungiee~ I'm just excited you know I want to see our new house already!❞ Minho, Jisung's new lover, said as he giggled.

❝Okay. Let's go.❞ Jisung replied as he smile.

❝Wait Minho! I forgot something.❞ Jisung hurriedly went back inside the house. He went to their room and he saw the frame and letter. He put it inside his bag and went out of the house.

❝Let's go!❞ He said as he held Minho's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Jin's Gone MV that Kim Yoo Jung and Xiumin (Kim Min Seok) starred. Watch it. It's so heartbreaking ;-;


End file.
